


The perfect distraction

by Snow_white79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Simon/Other - Freeform, Talk about death, There's some smut, between season 1 and 2, ends with Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_white79/pseuds/Snow_white79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Hotel DuMort, Simon finds the perfect distraction: a rogue werewolf.<br/>This story is based on a prompt by Java1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Simon was in a bad mood. It was a rare occurrence, but who could blame him? Clary, Isabelle and Alec went on a mission two days ago, and they still weren't back, which meant he was being ignored at The Institute, which meant he was hungry.

It wasn't like the other Shadowhunters purposely ignored him, it was just that they were too busy doing Shadowhunter stuff to actually pay attention to him, acknowledge his existence and give him blood unless he specifically asked...and Simon hated to ask because everyone always looked so busy. 

So now he was in a bad mood. He hated being in a bad mood. His mother used to call him Grumpy Sunshine or Mr. Cloudy when he got in these rare moods. Thinking about his mom however, made his bad mood even worse.

Simon had been fighting off this bad mood since the night Jocelyn woke up. It hadn't really hit him; the adrenaline had been moving so fast inside him. However when the sun came up and he went down, the gravity of the situation hit him hard. He was a vampire without a clan. A vampire without a clan meant he was a rogue vampire. He had no protection from other vampires. In fact, it was clearly the opposite. 

He can feel someone watching him. But he doesn't care. It's not like he can get killed by a mugger here in the streets of New York. 

Sighing, Simon finally stops walking. It isn't helping his headache. If anything it has made it worse because of all the different smells in the city that mundanes could never notice. 

"Hello again."

Simon jumps. He hated being startled. Quickly turning around, he nearly jumps again when he sees Camille standing in front of him.

"Miss me?" She asks with that twisted smile of hers that he once thought was beautiful. That was when he was drunk on her blood. But Simon isn't going to lie, Camille is beautiful. But deadly. 

"Not really," Simon says, taking a step back. "What do you want?"

She laughs, reaching towards him and Simon immediately steps back farther. "I'm glad you asked, my little caramel. You see, I have a little problem, and I need you to fix it."

Simon scoffs at the thought. "You're kidding me, right?" He hated the fact that Camille could think she could have anything she wanted.

She smiles, and it is anything but sweet. "I need you to break me back into Hotel DuMort."

Simon laughs, the sound bitter in his ears. "Why would I do that? You do remember that Raphael wants us dead, right?" He certainly didn't forget that painful fact.

"Not if I get to him first."

Simon crosses his arms over his chest. "Are you insane? Wait, don't answer that."

"He made Magnus put these wards up around the hotel that prevents me from from breaking in," Camille explains as if Simon hadn't spoken. "But, I don't think they will prevent you from entering and letting me in."

Simon rolls his eyes. "Number one, I doubt that. Number 2, I am not going to help you...at all."

"You don't have a choice," she challenges. "Because if you don't come with me right now to Hotel DuMort, I will go to your childhood home and kill your dear old mother and sister." She blows him a kiss, grinning at his expression.

Simon is speechless, wondering if she is bluffing, but knowing that she probably isn't. 

Smiling, she takes a step closer to him. "Now I can be reasonable, dear one. I can let them live...for you, if you do this one little thing for me."

Alec once asked Simon if he was suicidal for keeping a wooden stake in his leather jacket, but for Simon, it was an object of security in case Camille actually tried to hurt him. Or if Raphael decided to stay true to his word. And now, it seems that for once, his hysteria was on point.

Camille, like most vampires (Simon would assume), did not expect to have a fellow vampire pull out a wooden stake and stab her with it.

Her eyes widen in shock. Simon's eyes do the same. He's never killed anyone before. Before he can process anything however, she disintegrates before his eyes in a cloud of gold. It takes a second for Simon to realize that it's dust. 

He looks down at the cement ground, watching the wind pick up the ash and send it spiralling away. 

"Well that was unexpected." A voice says from behind.

Of course Raphael would be nearby. Simon always felt his former leader's presence whenever he was outside. Which was another reason why he was insistent on carrying the wooden stake.

Simon doesn't bother looking up when he hears the familiar footsteps. He can tell that Raphael isn't alone. Simon guesses that there are about four or five vampires approaching with him.

He can feel Raphael's eyes on him, and suddenly the older vampire is standing beside him. "Baby's first kill. I definitely approve," Raphael chuckles under his breath.

Simon has a sudden urge to roll his eyes, but that means to stop looking at the spot where Camille once stood. Finding his voice, he asks, "Where did she go?"

"She's dead, Simon." Simon doesn't need to look at Raphael to know the expression he is wearing. It's the usual 'why are you such an idiot' expression that the clan leader seems to have reserved only for him.

"I know that. I mean," he finally looks away from the cement and over at Raphael, "Where.Did.She.Go? What happens to vampires when they die?" 

Raphael's expression softens for the briefest of seconds before hardening once again. Simon can tell before Raphael even opens his mouth that he is going to belittle him somehow for asking something he obviously considers stupid.

Lily wraps both her arms around one of Simon's arms and pulls him away, saying to Raphael, "Let me talk to him, Raphael." She guides Simon to the front steps of a closed store and sits down, gesturing for him to do the same. Simon tries not to fidget.

"I know as a mundane, you were led to believe that if you are good, you go to heaven, and if you are bad, you go to hell...and then, of course, there's purgatory..." she waves her hand as she speaks, and for a moment Simon forgets that the vampire in front of him had been ordered to kill him over a month ago.

"I'm Jewish," Simon reminds her, knowing that, like Raphael, Lily was raised Christian. 

"Oh, right," Lily says, remembering that piece of information. "In any case, none of that really matters because once you died, that part is over. You became a vampire, and the reason you are a vampire and someone else is a corpse is because demon energy is what's making you what you are." She stops, waiting for him to catch up. 

Simon slowly nods his head. Everything made sense. It corresponded with what Raphael had told him when he asked how a mundane becomes a vampire. But then what?

"So...a demon comes from where?" She asks him, wanting to use words Simon is comfortable with.

"Hell?" He asks. That made sense. Demons live in Hell. They were the opposite of angels. Shadowhunters had angel blood, Downworlders had demon. 

She nods her head, continuing, "The demon energy that makes us what we are, is inside us."

"Attached to our soul? Or instead of our soul? Do we have souls?" Simon asks, he is making his headache worse by asking, but he needs to know. 

She gives a slight shrug, "I guess that depends on your belief system, Simon. You are undead because of the demon energy. Without demon energy, you'd be a corpse with no conscious thought."

Simon is quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "So if a vampire dies...the demon energy goes back to Hell?"

Lily nods her head, "You got it."

He frowns, "But you said we are part of the demon energy now...so that means..." his eyes widen, "we go to Hell?"

"Maybe. I've never been to Hell, so I can't say for sure. But most of us believe that. Others think we just disappear. Who really knows though, right?" She forces a smile, trying to make light of the situation. Simon sees no light. He sees rage.

Simon can hear Raphael approaching, and he turns to him angrily. "Let me get this straight, Camille constantly broke the accords while you cleaned up her mess, she drove you nuts, and then finally, after she kills a mundane --that's me, by the way-- you punish her by locking her up in a casket. I let her out and you _punish me by wanting to send me to Hell?!_ Simon jumps to his feet, ignoring the sting of his fangs protruding out. "Send me to Hell or I just disappear from the universe. That's what you wanted? Meanwhile Camille, who had done far worse gets a casket and blood. I can't believe you!"

Raphael opens his mouth to say something, his eyes alone speaking volumes, but the damage is done. Simon growls, cutting his own palms with his clenched fists. "I thought I was wrong about you, Raphael. I really started to believe it. But, no, I was right all along: you are a monster." With a shake of his head, he takes one last look at the older vampire he used to strive to make proud, to at least smile at him, to at least like him a little...and then Simon runs off.

He runs faster than he ever has in his training sessions. He runs faster than he ever imagined he can. And finally, when the pain gets too much, Simon lets himself fall forward. 

The grass hits him hard, and Simon welcomes the distraction. Rolling onto his back, he looks up at the dark sky. He wants to cry and scream and kick his feet. But what's the point? He is destined to Hell. His best friend destined him to Hell. And the vampire he was actually starting to crush on (though totally denying it every day) sentenced him there.

Thinking about it. Simon decides he was stupid to ever think a vampire wouldn't go to Hell. Sighing, he sits up, angrily wiping away a runaway tear. He is about to get up when he hears the crack of a branch. 

Closing his eyes, he listens. He can tell it isn't a vampire. Taking a deep breath, Simon realises it's a werewolf. Knowing wolves travel in packs, he quickly stands up, knowing he is too hungry to fight off an attack. 

"You okay?" A single voice asks. 

Simon turns around quickly, staggering slightly at the rush of his own movement, but he keeps his balance. He watches a man walking through the shadows towards him.

He's tall, not as tall as Alec, but definitely taller than Simon. As the stranger comes closer, Simon's eyes train on the wolf's wide shoulders and narrow waist. The vampire figures that the guy could easily bench press a truck. Then again, most werewolves could bench press a truck.

Finally emerging from the shadows, Simon is drawn to the stranger's pale blue eyes. The werewolf smiles at Simon, his perfectly white teeth nearly glowing under the moon's light. "Are you okay?" He asks again.

Simon slowly nods his head, staring at the beautiful man in front of him. 

The stranger takes another step forward, asking, "You sure?"

Simon nods again, trying to tell his mouth to work. Finally his brain picks up speed and he opens his mouth. "Yeah...just..just a rough night. Shouldn't you...um...I don't recognize you from Luke's pack...are you...are you new?" He tries to sound casual, hoping he is not about to be ambushed by a pack of rogue werewolves. It would be just his luck. But Simon doesn't smell any other wolves near by.

"I'm just passing through," The werewolf answers, taking another step towards Simon. 

Simon nods his head and rubs the back of his neck, "Um, okay, well, welcome to Brooklyn?" He gives a slight grin, quickly covering his mouth when his fangs come out. "Sorry, I haven't eaten..uh, fed? Drank? You know.."

The stranger smiles, not at all disgusted, and Simon finds himself relaxing. "No problem. Unless of course you plan on taking a bite out of me that is."

Simon quickly shakes his head, "No, of course not. I would never do that. I don't do that. That would be wrong, I mean, there has to be consent, and I actually never done that before, I mean, I never bit and fed from a wolf before, or um, anyone actually..it's all bagged blood and I guess from donors or animals or I don't really know, and I never asked because I don't want to know, you know? Like I could never go to a seafood place and choose a crab for the cook to kill for me to eat, but that doesn't actually happen because I'm Jewish, but some Jewish people eat shellfish...I'm not judging anyone. Oh wow, is it getting hot? Vampires don't feel heat, but is it warm here?" Simon stumbles and the werewolf immediately moves forward and catches him.

Chuckling, the stranger suggests, "Maybe we should get you some blood before you pass out?"

Simon tries to ignore how amazing it feels in the man's arms. Instead, he stands back up, trying to steady himself. "Well, if I knew where to get some for free, I would. I left my wallet at home." He doesn't add that his wallet is empty. 

The werewolf smiles, offering, "I'll buy. Where's a place that a werewolf can go buy a vampire a drink?"

Simon finds himself smiling, ignoring the blinding pain in his head. "Pandemonium. It's the best club for Downworlders here in Brooklyn. The high warlock owns it. He's dating a Shadowhunter. My best friend is a Shadowhunter. She's not dating Magnus. Magnus is gay. He's dating Alec. Alec and Clary are Shadowhunters. I'm getting really dizzy, I think I should stop talking." He closes his eyes for a moment, leaning into the werewolf. 

"And what direction is that?" He asks, amused. Simon blindly points west. "Alright." He walks in the direction Simon guides him, keeping his arm over Simon's shoulders. "Do you live around here?"

Simon mumbles that that's a complicated question, which causes the werewolf to laugh. It doesn't take long for the werewolf to hear the music and follow the sound towards the club. 

"Looks busy." He comments.

Simon opens his eyes, nodding in agreement. "It's always busy." 

They walk inside and Simon winces at the noise, knowing he needs to feed before his head explodes. They walk directly to the bar and Simon asks for blood straight up. The bartender doesn't bat an eye, immediately pouring him a glass from a iced pitcher he has underneath the bar. 

The wolf hands him some cash, watching Simon drink the entire glass in a few quick gulps. "Better?" 

Simon sighs, closing his eyes. The pain in his head feels smaller, and his skin no longer feels like sandpaper running over it. "Getting there," he turns to his new friend. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replies with a smile. 

"I'm Simon by the way," Simon says suddenly, realizing he has no idea what the werewolf's name is. 

He smiles, "Nice to meet you, Simon," he gestures to the bartender and asks him for another glass of blood for Simon, and a Molson for himself. "I'm Eli."

Simon smiles, "Thanks for the drinks," he takes the second glass and drinks it slower.

Eli grins, "My pleasure. This is a nice place. It's not often to find a club that accepts all kinds." He glances around at all the inhabitants.

Simon nods his head, "There aren't that many, but this is one of them. Where did you say you were from? Or did you say? I was kind of out of it before."

"I didn't," Eli replies, still smiling. "I'm just passing through." He takes a chug of beer. 

"Where are you going? I mean, are you going to meet your pack somewhere? Did you get lost? Am I asking too many questions? Sorry, you probably think I'm annoying." Simon decides to shut up and drink his blood.

Eli chuckles, "I don't think you're annoying at all, Simon." He winks when Simon stares. He takes another chug from his beer bottle. "I'm not lost, and I have no pack."

"Really?" Simon is surprised. "Luke- he's the alpha werewolf here, and he's kind of like a dad? No, Um, uncle? No, uh...foster dad? No, that's not it either...no, he's like a dad or dad-like figure in my life...yeah, okay--what was I saying? Right, packs! Luke always said that werewolves needed their pack...like an emotional bond or something."

Eli shakes his head, "Not me. I don't need a pack. I like not belonging to a pack. It's just me and me alone. No orders, no questions." 

Simon nods his head, interested. "Okay." He can understand that. He hopes he didn't insult Eli by labeling him in a stereotype.

"Let's get a table," Eli suggests, standing up. Simon finishes his drink, smiling in agreement. He follows the werewolf to a table, surprised to even see a free table. "So, Simon, you know the alpha wolf and hang out with Shadowhunters? You must be pretty popular."

Simon scoffs at that. He knows he is anything but popular. 

Eli smiles, amused at Simon's reaction. "Do you live around here?"

Simon shrugs, "That's kind of complicated. I mean, I used to live with my mom and sister, and then after I got turned, I lived at the Hotel with the New York vampires...but then, well, there was an issue..so I am currently staying at the New York Institute with the Shadowhunters. It's temporary," he shrugs, "I'll find my own place soon enough. You know, when I get a job or something," he laughs, wondering what a college drop-out vampire can do to make money.

Eli laughs with him, finishing his drink. "And tonight?"

Simon is sure he would be blushing head to toe if he were still a mundane. "Tonight?" He never had a one-night stand before, not that he was against that or anything. He decides to play it cool. "I don't have any plans. Nope, none whatsoever." He tries to look at anywhere else but the hot wolf in front of him.

Eli grins, commenting. "I can change that." He waits until Simon looks at him before adding, "My hotel room has sun-blocking curtains." He gives a wink, smiling, "The bedroom was pitch black when I woke up this morning."

Simon feels himself smiling and asks, "Where are you staying?"

"McCarran." Eli smiles when he sees the vampire's eyes widen in surprise.

"Pretty fancy for a rogue werewolf," Simon comments. He remembers his mom meeting someone there for work once. 

Eli laughs, "Yeah, well when you're just providing for yourself, money is plenty."

Simon doesn't really agree with that, at least not in his case, but nods his head anyways. "I guess so," he looks down at his now empty glass. 

Eli gets the attention of one of the servers, "Another Molson for me and a gin & blood for him, please." 

"Thanks," Simon says, "So..how long are you staying in Brooklyn for?" He hopes he isn't coming off too strong. The last thing he wants is for Eli to think he's being clingy. 

Eli shrugs, "I've paid for the week, but I dunno...I guess it depends on what I find here," he gives Simon a teasing smile, and the vampire realizes that Eli is flirting with him.

Simon bites the inside of his cheeks to keep from grinning. "Okay..." 

"Tell me about yourself, Simon," Eli asks, nodding at the server when their drinks arrive.

Simon can't help but laugh, "Get ready to be bored," he takes a sip from his glass. "Let's see...um, born and raised here in Brooklyn...I was starting college...first semester, and then my best friend finds out she's a Shadowhunter. I end up getting kidnapped by vampires, then later killed by one, but whatever because the vampire who did it gets put in a casket and Raphael takes over. He needed me to join the clan so that the Clave could know Camille broke the accords, but then we needed this spell book to wake up Clary's mom-- Clary is the Shadowhunter and my best friend-- anyway, Camille knew were it was and we needed her to tell us where it was, but Raphael wouldn't let us talk to her, but we needed Jocelyn to wake up because Valentine wanted The Mortal Cup and we had to stop him, so I helped the Shadowhunters sneak in and help Camille escape, but Raphael found us and sentenced us to death...obviously we escaped." He takes an unneeded breath and continues, "We got the book, but Valentine got the cup, Magnus woke Jocelyn up, and now all the Shadowhunters are fighting demons and looking for Valentine and Jace, and I'm here, but then Camille was here and I ended up killing her, and I've never killed anyone before and she turned to freakin' dust in front of me!" He takes a long gulp of his drink before continuing. "And then Raphael was there and I was like, what happens when vampires die? And then Lily tells me it's either we go to Hell or just disappear, and how can that jerk do that to me? I get he's the clan leader, but it's not like I killed anyone or did anything remotely close to the crimes Camille committed!" He finishes his drink, slamming it down on the table. 

"Another drink?" Eli asks, surprised that the glass didn't shatter. 

Simon sigh loudly, "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm a good listener." Eli comments with a friendly smile. He looks around, tapping his fingers to the best of the music. "How about we dance?"

Simon looks over at the dance floor, watching everyone laughing and having fun. He wanted that feeling again. He missed that feeling. "Sure," he stands up, feeling stronger and much more confident. "I like this song."

Five songs and two more drinks later, Simon finds himself straddling Eli's lap, hands gripping the collar of the werewolf's shirt, and Eli's mouth exploring his own. Simon always thought werewolves must be amazing kissers. He is happy to confirm that his hypothesis is correct. At least with Eli.

"Come to my hotel room with me," Eli pants between kisses, his hands sliding under Simon's shirt. 

Simon nods his head, murmuring an "okay," before devouring Eli's mouth again. He feels the werewolf lift him up as he stands. Simon puts both feet on the floor, letting himself be led backwards a few steps before laughing. 

The two men hail a cab outside and pile in the back. Eli gives the driver the address before pulling Simon back onto his lap. "You belong right here, naked," he whispers against Simon's ear, before licking his lobe.

Simon shudders, hoping they get to the hotel sooner rather than later. Luckily, it doesn't take long to pull into the hotel. Eli hands the driver a $50 and pulls Simon out of the car with him. "Come on," he guides him through the hotel, and Simon can't help but laugh when he starts to wonder what the hotel staff thinks as they continue kissing through the lobby.

The elevator slides open, and they stumble inside, kissing once again before the doors slide shut.

Simon barely notices when the elevator stops and Eli guides them out and down the hallway. The vampire pulls back, leaning against the wall while Eli pulls out his key card. He closes his eyes, shocked that he is even doing this. It wasn't like Simon didn't realize the risk of entering a hotel room with a stranger, not to mention that the stranger is a rogue werewolf, and he himself, a vampire. 

Pushing the door open, Eli pulls Simon inside before slamming him against the door, kissing him hard. Simon moans into the kiss, his hands ready to rip Eli's shirt off. 

They somehow make it into the bedroom, Eli using Simon's body to push the doors open. The werewolf pushes Simon backwards again, this time onto the bed, and Simon quickly looks to his left to notice the wall windows and thick curtains.

Eli gives a half-smile, walking to the window and pulling the gold rope. The thick curtains slide into position and the bedroom is engulfed into darkness. 

Simon smiles, his mouth suddenly going dry when he watches Eli pull off his shirt. "Damn," he murmurs. The wolf is hot. He is grateful for his keen sense of vision to enjoy the view.

Eli grins at Simon, hungrily, and practically stalks over to him like prey. He quickly lifts Simon's shirt over his head, tossing it against the wall before climbing above him, pushing Simon onto his back. 

"You taste amazing," the wolf murmurs, licking and sucking Simon's skin. 

Simon moans, arching his back. He never considered a vampire's skin to have a taste other than ice, but he will take Eli's word for it. 

He feels Eli's fingers pulling at the button and zipper of his jeans, and Simon quickly helps him, wishing that someone in the world will invent invisible jeans or Velcro jeans, or maybe just invent a world without pants. 

Within seconds, both men are naked and Simon finds himself back on Eli's lap, his hard cock rubbing against Eli's firm stomach. Simon curses softly, not caring that he is rutting against the wolf like a puppy. 

The click from a bottle of lube brings Simon back to reality. He looks down, watching Eli lube himself up, and the vampire begins to panic. "I've...I've never done this before."

"Come home with a stranger?" Eli asks. He pushes a wet finger inside Simon's hole, making him gasp.

"Th-that too...I mean...I never did this..with a guy, a wolf, any guy...I..I've never been..." He rubs his eyes with his open hand, feeling like an idiot.

Eli grins, "Oh, yeah?" and Simon picks up on the fact that the werewolf likes the idea of being his first. Simon smiles slightly, embarrassed, and nods his head.

"Well, then I suggest you hold on tight, pretty baby," Eli suggests, holding on tightly to Simon's waist and pushing the vampire down hard onto his cock.

Simon screams, his head falling back. He feels as if he has been split in two. 

"Sssh, I got you, Sweetheart," Eli whispers, kissing Simon's throat. He waits patiently for Simon above him. "It's going to feel so good, I promise." He kisses him again and Simon gasps, trying to take in as much air as possible. He looks over at Eli, wide-eyed. Eli smiles, wiping away a tear about to fall from Simon's eye. "You ready?"

Simon exhales slowly, nodding. Eli gently lifts Simon up by his hips, bringing him back down on his cock again and again. 

Simon closes his eyes, focusing on the wet slide and fullness inside of him. "Ah..." his eyes open when it starts to feel good. Eli gives him a knowing smile and starts to quicken his movements.

Simon grips Eli's strong shoulders, moaning as the tip of his own cock keeps hitting Eli's stomach. "Yesssss...." He hisses, letting his head roll back. He groans when Eli tightens his grip, pressing him down so hard that Simon is sure he sees stars before he feels Eli explode inside him.

Simon gasps, stunned at the fast heat rushing inside of him. Eli's hand grabs Simon's cock, stroking it quickly. The vampire mews, wrapping his arms tightly around Eli and crying out when he comes. 

They stay like that for several moments until Eli moves, gently lying Simon down on his back. He whispers, "The sun will be up soon. Sleep, pretty baby. I'll make sure you're safe."

Simon smiles, his eyes already closing, reaching out to touch Eli's cheek. He knows it isn't love, but it sure feels incredible. Closing his eyes, he lets himself fall asleep, feeling surprisingly safe.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Waking up with a jolt, it takes several seconds for Simon to remember where he is. Sitting up, he grins when he sees that the bedroom is still pitch black though he's been asleep all day.

Kicking off the sheets, Simon heads over to the bathroom for a quick shower. He chuckles when he decides to wear one of the hotel's ridiculously fluffy white robes. 

Leaving the bathroom, Simon cautiously opens the bedroom door, wanting to make sure there weren't any surprise visitors. Realizing he's alone, Simon plops down on the sofa and turns on the tv. A bag by the sofa catches his eye. Curious, Simon peers over the arm rest to see a large duffle bag filled with cash. "Whoa." Simon stares at it, figuring there must be thousands of $100 dollar bills in there. 

The sound of approaching footsteps alert him, and Simon quickly stands up. He watches the door, listening to the quiet beep from the key card. 

Eli steps inside, grinning easily at Simon, "You're up," he acknowledges. He pulls out a bag of blood from the brown paper bag he is holding. "I brought you breakfast...or dinner?"

Simon laughs, walking over to the kitchen to watch Eli rip a corner of the bag open and pour it into a tall glass. "Thank you," he doesn't add that he finds the gesture incredibly sweet. "How'd you know where to find blood?"

Eli kisses Simon's cheek. "You'd be surprised how talkative Downworlders can be when you introduce them to a fifty dollar bill."

Simon chuckles, "Yeah, I noticed your stash of cash. Did you rob a bank?"

Eli laughs, handing Simon the glass of blood. "I told you, not being in a pack means not having to share any loot. That's all mine." 

Simon nods his head, drinking his blood. "Well that explains the penthouse suite," he smiles at Eli.

Eli shrugs, then pulls Simon against him. "Don't worry about it." He kisses Simon's forehead. "Look, I need to meet some people."

"Luke?" Simon asks. He isn't completely familiar with pack laws, but he does know that visiting vampires needed to inform Raphael of their intentions upon arrival.

Eli shakes his head, "Nope. I'm a lone wolf, remember? I'll be gone for a few hours. You're welcome to stay here...in that delicious robe, or naked."

Simon laughs, shaking his head, "No, that's okay, I should go back to the Institute in case Clary is back from her mission. I don't want her to worry about me."

"Okay," Eli says, "You'll come back later tonight?"

Simon looks at him, surprised. "You..you want to see me again?" He tries not to smile, but he honestly thought the werewolf just wanted a one-night stand. Simon had hoped for more, and is internally thrilled to know that Eli feels the same.

"Of course I do, pretty baby. If I'm just here for a week, I want to enjoy as much of you as I can." He kisses Simon softly. "What do you say?"

Simon doesn't remember the question, but nods his head 'yes' anyways. "I..I should go get dressed...and um...head out..."

Eli hands him a key card. "For when you come back."

Simon ignores the butterflies in his stomach as he takes the card. "Thanks."

Eli kisses him again. "I gotta go." Simon watches him leave, not caring that he is grinning like a complete idiot. 

Quickly getting dressed, Simon returns to The Institute to see Clary's clothing strewn around her bedroom. He hurries to his own room to change before heading to the training room, excited to tell his best friend all about last night.

Sighing when he finds the training room empty, Simon starts walking through all the other rooms, disappointed to realize the Shadowhunters were out again.

Leaving the Institute, Simon isn't exactly sure where to go. He soon finds himself near Jade Wolf and steps inside to see Luke.

"Hey, Simon," Luke says as soon as Simon steps inside. All the other wolves glance over at him before returning to their own private discussions. 

Simon smiles, walking over to the alpha. "Hey, have you seen Clary?" He chuckles when Luke pulls him into a hug.

Luke sniffs, then asks, still holding Simon close. "Who were you with?" All the shampoo and body soap in the world couldn't remove a wolf's scent from an alpha.

Simon can't help but smile, " A friend." He steps back, still smiling.

Luke arches his brow, and crosses his arms. Simon and Clary call it 'Luke's Dad Stance.' "Really?"

Simon laughs, "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Doing that protective dad thing you do," Simon answers, still laughing. 

Luke shakes his head, slightly amused. "I heard what happened with Camille."

Simon sighs, "And just like that, fun times is over." He doesn't have to ask how Luke knows. Obviously Raphael told Magnus, who told Izzy, who told Clary, who immediately blabbed to Luke. He sits down at a booth.

"Are you okay?" Luke asks, sitting across from him.

Simon nods his head. "Yeah. I mean, as long as I don't think about it."

"Does that explain your hook up with a werewolf? What's his or her name?" Luke asks, and Simon knows that tone well. 

"His name is Eli, and he is just passing through," Simon announces. 

"And what are his intentions?" Luke asks, unimpressed with Simon's answer. 

Simon rolls his eyes, "Uh, to have some fun before he goes on his way?"

"With you?"

Simon scoffs, "What's with you?" He felt like he was under a magnifying glass.

"Rogue werewolves are rogue for a reason. Most are dangerous." Luke warns him.

"Aren't I considered a rogue vampire? I have no clan. I'm not dangerous," Simon points out. 

"Is that what this is about? Raphael?"

Simon pushes down his anger. Luke was one of the few people, okay, the only person, in his undead life who knew he liked Raphael. "It doesn't matter. I was wrong about Raphael."

"Simon," Luke says softly, and Simon looks away. "I know these past few months have been hard for you."

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore. Camille is dead, so Raphael will probably just leave me alone now. And Clary is off doing her Shadowhunter stuff, and you're doing your wolf and police stuff, and I'm just going to be over here having fun with Eli."

"There was an attack last month within a pack down in Philly. Everything was stolen. Most of the pack members were killed. There were a few missing, but bodies have been discovered in this direction. It sounds to me that a small group of wolves decided to kill their alpha and the rest of their pack, steal their money and take off to parts unknown. Of course, greed obviously took over and they started killing one another until there's only one left standing."

Simon knows what Luke is doing. He doesn't care. He doesn't want to know. "I guess that's why you're the detective and I'm just a stupid fledgling."

Luke sighs, "Simon..."

"Look, I'm happy. Just let me be happy." Simon misses being happy so much it hurts. 

Luke gives him a pained expression. "I worry, Simon."

He nods his head. "I know you do. And I love you for that, but just...let me have this."

"Do you love him?" Luke asks, as if that will change something.

Simon is thoughtful. "No." He knows it isn't love. But Eli makes him happy. He fills that emptiness that appeared when Simon ran out of Hotel DuMort. Eli makes Simon feel strong, confident, beautiful and amazing all at once, and damnit, Simon wants that feeling to never go away. Eli filled the void and made him feel whole again. Eli was Simon's cement. "I'm not in love with him. But I care about him, and he cares about me. And that's enough for me."

Luke nods his head, accepting Simon's answer. "I need you to be careful."

Simon grins, "Who me? I'm always careful." He laughs because he knows it isn't true. 

An hour later, Simon walks into Eli's room, quickly undresses and crawls back into bed. Turning on the tv, he zones out until he hears Eli returning.

"Simon?" Eli calls out, he finds Simon naked in bed. "Now this is exactly what I've been waiting for," he says, pulling off his shirt and undoing his pants. 

Simon grins. "It's about time you came back." He was starting to get bored, which meant his mind was about to wander to places he did not want to think about.

The vampire turns off the television and laughs when Eli pushes the bedsheets away and climbs above him. Kicking off his jeans, Eli reaches to grab the lube from the nightstand, coating his dick before lifting Simon's legs up over his shoulders. 

"Oh fuck," Simon moans when Eli presses himself against his ass, pushing inside of him. The initial burn makes the vampire shiver, but then the thrusts start and the pain turns to pleasure. 

Eli keeps the firm pace, rocking hard inside Simon. The vampire closes his eyes, letting himself get lost in the euphoria. He comes calling the werewolf's name, pulling Eli's orgasm with his.

They go to the movies, then get drunk at Pandemonium before returning to Eli's room, sucking and fucking until they both lose consciousness.

Rinse, repeat. Simon thinks he can get used to this. And when he wakes up to find a couple hundred dollar bills in his once empty wallet and a new watch sitting beside it with a bright red bow, Simon knows he can get used to this.

"I've got a meeting," Eli says again on the fourth night, and Simon never asks. He enjoys the blissful ignorance. He enjoys the distraction that has become his life. "Wait up for me?" The wolf asks, and of course Simon nods his head. He has no other plans. The life of avoidance feels amazing. 

He knows the week will be over soon, and Simon tries not to think about what it means. But later that night, when they are both naked in Eli's bed, Simon feels the question tingle on his tongue.

Bare cock sliding against the crack of Simon's ass, Eli lightly kisses the vampire's shoulders. 

"Do you always find someone new to take care off when you're passing through?" Simon asks, closing his eyes when Eli licks his ear lobe.

Eli kisses his shoulder again, whispering a muted 'yes.' He pushes inside Simon, moaning at the tightness. 

"I'll miss you," Simon confesses, though he isn't sure if it's the man or the distraction he will miss the most.

"You're going to be fine, pretty baby," Eli promises as he thrusts in and out of Simon. 

"I know," Simon sighs. He knows he will be fine. He's always fine, and when he feels Eli's hand on his cock and gives it a delicious pull, the vampire let's his mind drift off, enjoying his favorite distraction. 

"I leave in two days, but I have the room for four more. You can stay here when I leave."

Simon moans, coming in Eli's hand.


	3. 3

It's a blood bath. Simon and Eli find themselves surrounded by werewolves Simon doesn't recognize. They fight for so long that Simon can no longer tell whose blood belongs to who.

Eli pulls him away and they run. They jump over building tops until they reach the hotel. Simon knows this is goodbye.

He doesn't cry while Eli washes his hair in the shower. He refuses to cry as he watches Eli get dressed. He does let a single tear escape when Eli kisses his forehead and calls him 'pretty baby' for the last time.

And when Eli picks up the money-filled duffle bag over his shoulder and leaves the hotel room, shutting the door behind him, Simon finally drops to his knees and cries.

Simon cries for his losses. He grieves for reality. He cries for lost friendships. He grieves for Camille's quick death because he doubts anyone else will cry for her. He wonders if anyone with cry for him. He wonders if anyone will still be around, or will he be alone? He grieves, realizing he will probably be alone.

Simon spends all night in bed, finishing the bottle of blood laced with wine that Eli had bought him. He ignores his phone.

When he finally wakes up, Simon forces himself to get out of bed. He takes a shower, gets dressed and puts on the watch Eli bought or stole for him (it's the thought that counts) because he knows he will be fine, and the watch will always be a testament of that.

He checks his messages and returns Clary's call first. He agrees to meet her at Pandemonium for drinks. His second call is to Luke. He knows the werewolves who attacked them were not from Luke's pack, but he doesn't know if Luke knew they were coming. He doesn't ask. He doesn't want to know. Instead, he assures Luke that he is fine, and promises to meet him for dinner later that week.

The third message surprises him. It's Lily asking if he is okay after their talk about death the other day. Simon doesn't call her back.

Simon arrives at Pandemonium ten minutes later than he said he would. He spots Clary dancing with Isabelle. He waves at them and sits at the bar, watching them dance. Simon finds it funny, how once Jace left with Valentine, he and Clary attempted to have a more intimate relationship. It failed epically. Simon is grateful that their friendship did not suffer. 

He watches Clary and Isabelle move together to the music. Simon barely notices Magnus walk up beside him, but he does hear the warlock tell him he is needed upstairs in one of the private rooms.

Simon only knows about the above private rooms because Alec and Magnus have used them, and Isabelle was more than happy to tell it to anyone who would listen.

Walking up the stairs alone, Simon doesn't need to know which room to enter. He can feel him through the door.

Entering the room, Simon closes the door behind him. "What do you want Raphael?" 

Raphael looks perfect as usual. His clothing is impeccable. His hair without any stray strands. "Are you okay?" He asks, his voice soft and kind. Simon doesn't believe it. He refuses to take his shit.

"You don't care," Simon retorts, keeping his distance away from Raphael. 

"Of course I do," Raphael says, taking a step forward. Simon takes a step back.

"No you don't," Simon reminds him, "You sentenced me to death. You want me dead." He can feel his anger like thick ropes in his veins.

"I don't. I never wanted that, Simon," Raphael confesses, and Simon can't stand it. The voice is too soft, too kind. It makes Simon want to scream.

"You did! You said to it! I gave and I gave everything to you! But it was never good enough! You never cared!" Simon shouts, and it feels so good to finally say it.

"What did you expect?" Raphael shouts back, "when you pledged your allegiance to your clan leader?!"

"Not death! Not that! I never would have agreed if it meant you could kill me!" Simon decides that Eli had the right idea. Simon was not meant to belong in a clan. 

"I would never have let them hurt you," Raphael begins, taking another step forward.

Simon can feel himself shaking. "Liar. You wanted me dead. You bared your fangs at me! If it wasn't for Isabelle breaking the wall, what would have happened?!" He grabs a vase beside him and throws it at Raphael.

Raphael ducks, "Dios, Simon, listen--"

Simon throws the end table across the room. "I did what I thought was right! I wanted to stop Valentine!" The anger is overwhelming.

"How'd that work?" Raphael argues back. 

"Why do you hate me?! What did I do to make you hate me so much?!" Simon screams, the shaking becomes worse and he feels his knees buckle. Raphael catches him before Simon hits the carpet.

"I don't hate you, Simon," Raphael says, holding Simon tightly in his arms. "I never hated you." 

Simon shakes his head, refusing to believe a word of it.

"I am the clan leader. What did you expect me to say after what you did? Any leader would do the same," Raphael says, his voice rough from the earlier shouting. "If Isabelle hadn't broken the wall, I would've grabbed you and taken you to the dungeon. I would have locked you in a casket until I was able to calm the clan down, and I would have kept you there until I was sure you were safe from the others. I wouldn't let them hurt you."

Simon isn't sure if being locked in a casket for an unknown amount of time is something he can agree with. He shudders, feeling the tears falling down his cheeks. "I don't belong in your clan, Raphael. I'm not like them. I'm never going to be who you want me to be."

Raphael shakes his head, "No, carino, please listen. I don't want you to be someone you are not."

Simon gently pushes Raphael away. Standing up, he watches Raphael stand up as well. "I'm not going back."

"Because of the werewolf," Raphael asks, though it isn't a question. Simon realizes that Raphael doesn't know about the attack. He isn't up to date on the latest gossip, which surprises him given that he is so close to Magnus. 

"No. It's not because of Eli," Simon answers, and the name sounds weird on his tongue in front of Raphael. "I can't go back because it was never my home. It never felt like a home, and I can't go back to a place where I feel like a nuisance."

"You were never a nuisance," Raphael says softly. 

"I felt like one, Raphael. I tried so hard, but it was never good enough. Not for you." Simon says, wanting to cry all over again. 

"I'm sorry." He says. It's the first time Simon has ever heard Raphael apologize.

"It's too late for that." Simon says, looking away, not wanting to see Raphael's hurt expression. 

"What can I do?" He asks, taking a step closer to close the gap between them.

"I honestly don't know." Simon confesses. He looks into Raphael's dark eyes, and part of him just wants to hold the clan leader in his arms and tell him it will be okay. But Simon was never a very good liar. 

Raphael nods his head, and Simon ignores the vulnerability on his face. "I want you back at the hotel, Simon. With me."

Simon gives a sad smile, wanting that too, but it hurts too much. He turns to the door, "Tell Magnus I'm sorry about the table and vase..." He figures the warlock can fix it with magic. He closes the door before Raphael can respond.

It takes only a few minutes for Simon to return to Eli's old room. He leaves Clary a text message, apologizing for leaving the club early. Getting undressed, Simon pulls on a pair of sweatpants and turns on the television, deciding that watching a stupid movie would be the best way to end his horrible night. 

The door knocks, and Simon pauses, setting the remote down. He wonders if he should put on a shirt, but decides it isn't worth the effort. With a sigh, he opens the door. "Raphael," he greets, his voice sounding as tired as he feels.

Raphael gives him a half-smile, the uncertainty on his face making him look as young as he was when turned. 

Simon steps back, allowing Raphael inside. Closing the door behind him, Simon asks, "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure," Raphael answers, standing by the sofa. Simon opens the fridge and pulls out the last pitcher of blood inside. He knows he'll have to pick up some more tomorrow. Taking out two glasses, he pours blood in each one and walks over to Raphael, handing him a glass. 

They both drink in silence, and finally Raphael clears his throat. "Simon..."

Simon says nothing. He has nothing left to say. 

"I'm sorry." The clan leader looks up at Simon, sighing, "I never.." He pauses, and Simon can tell that this is hard for Raphael. "I never meant to make you feel like you weren't important." He looks down at his glass, frowning. He looks up again. "You were important to me. You still are. And...Camille was right. The wards were placed against her, not you."

"Why?" Simon asks. "Why bother? You told everyone to kill me.'

"I was hoping you'd come back."

"And risk getting killed? You think I'm that stupid? Wait, of course you do." Simon looks away, feeling bitter.

"I think you are persistent, Simon. Not stupid. I'm...I never meant to make you feel like you were stupid. You aren't stupid." Raphael sighs loudly. "I..." He pauses, then finishes his drink. "You made me feel things that I didn't understand. And...I couldn't control those feelings. It made me angry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. That was wrong." His voice is strong and steady, and Simon feels proud of Raphael for finally it.

Simon nods, slowly sipping his drink as he watches Raphael. 

Raphael looks down at his empty drink. "I just wanted you tell you that, and...that I...I care about you, a lot." He looks at Simon again, trying to read his expression. When he realizes he can't, the clan leader puts his glass down and begins to walk back towards the door.

"Raphael," Simon calls back, he turns around to face the older vampire. "Thank you."

Raphael nods his head, wanting to say more, but he keeps his lips pressed tightly together. He is about to turn away, when Simon touches his arm. Raphael looks down at the hand on his upper arm, following it to Simon's face.

Simon smiles softly. He remembers how much he wanted Raphael's approval all those months ago. It seems silly now. After everything that has happened. 

He moves slowly, giving Raphael a chance to pull back if he chooses to. Slowly Simon presses his lips against Raphael's. He bites back a smile when he hears a subtle gasp from the older vampire. But then Raphael kisses him back. It's soft and tentative, and Simon finds it incredibly adorable. 

"It will be morning soon," Simon comments, his voice below a whisper. 

Raphael opens his eyes, looking into Simon's. "It's two in the morning." 

Simon grins, "The bedroom has high quality sun-blocking curtains." He waits for the information to process.

It doesn't take long, and Raphael opens his mouth, shutting it once again when he realizes he doesn't know what to say. 

Still smiling, Simon slides off Raphael's jacket and sets it down on the sofa. "Stay awhile," he suggests.

Raphael smiles back, and it's shy and Simon has to restrain himself from shrieking over how cute Raphael can be, and how oblivious Raphael is about it.

They spend the next hour sitting on the sofa, just talking. Though Raphael knew so much about Simon, the younger vampire realised he knew barely anything about Raphael. 

So the hour was spent learning, and Simon was fascinated, saddened and proud of Raphael. Simon had learned that Raphael was turned when he was just a teen, like Simon was. However, Raphael protected Simon in the beginning, while Raphael had no one until Magnus found him and gave him some semblance of stability.

Simon was proud to hear how Raphael rose to power: now leading the New York clan of vampires who respected and trusted him. Raphael was a determined leader, with high expectations and a large amount of vampires who depended on him. It was a role heavy with pressure, and Simon could only imagine the level of stress it took. Raphael, however, appeared to take it all in stride, reveling in the power like one of his perfectly lined jackets.

But even leaders had their weakness, their moments of vulnerability, and their need to be taken care of instead of the other way around. 

Simon was determined to give that to Raphael. 

He notes how he himself is sitting in just a pair of loose sweatpants, while Raphael is still dressed. Smiling, Simon reaches over and carefully opens the two buttons on Raphael's shirt.

Raphael looks down at Simon's fingers before turning to look at the younger vampire. His expression is a mixture of confusion, hesitation and a bit of hope. Simon doesn't disappoint as he moves in front of him, pulling the shirt over Raphael's head. 

He sighs in appreciation as he admires Raphael's body. Simon can't wait to see the rest of it. He pulls Raphael up from the sofa, smiling at the older vampire's surprise. 

"It's late," Simon comments, taking Raphael's hand and guiding him to the bedroom.

"It's early," Raphael corrects him, his voice so quiet that even Simon has to nearly strain to hear it. 

Simon doesn't reply. Instead he gently pushes Raphael onto the bed and lies beside him,one hand on Raphael's bare chest. "Is this okay?" He asks, not wanting to push the older vampire into doing something he doesn't want to do.

Raphael nods his head, and Simon kisses him. The kiss is soft and tender, and Simon can hear Raphael sigh. 

Bringing his hand down to Raphael's jeans, he moves slowly, giving the clan leader time to process the movements as Simon unbuttons and unzips. He rolls on top of Raphael, using both hands to push the jeans down. 

Raphael moans, his cock springing to life and hitting Simon's stomach. 

Simon smiles, kicking off his own pants before pulling Raphael's jeans off completely. He slides back up, kissing Raphael slightly harder, murmuring, "You're so beautiful."

Raphael gasps a _Dios_ , and closes his eyes, "Simon..." and it sounds like the clan leader is unraveling underneath of the younger vampire. 

Simon reaches over to the end table, taking the lube and rubbing it between his fingers. "Let me, Raphael," he says, hoping that Raphael understands what he means. He wants to take care of Raphael, to show him what it means to feel special and cared for, to give Raphael what he deserves. Gently pushing Raphael's legs apart, Simon rubs his index finger against Raphael's hole, lightly pressing inside.

Raphael hisses, grabbing onto Simon's arm. Simon pauses, waiting for Raphael to relax. "Breathe...you'll feel better."

He is only mildly surprised to see Raphael follow his direction. His grip on Simon's arm loosens, and Simon pushes all the way inside, watching Raphael arch his back. 

Simon swirls his finger, pushing farther and Raphael's eyes fly open when he hits his prostrate. "Ay..." 

The younger vampire gives a knowing smile, adding a second finger. Raphael bites his lower lip, focusing on the feel, and Simon scissors his fingers, stretching Raphael. "Feel good?" He asks softly.

Raphael nods, his eyes closing. Simon smiles, pulling his fingers out, and rolling on top of him. He waits for Raphael to open his eyes, and Simon wants to cry when he sees the amount of trust pooling in those dark orbs. 

Simon grabs the lube again, quickly coating his cock until it's slick. Taking Raphael's legs, he moves forward, making sure Raphael is comfortable before slowly pushing inside of the older vampire.

Raphael moans, his eyes rolling back. Simon slides in slowly, stopping at the hilt to give Raphael another moment to adjust. He leans down, lightly kissing Raphael's parted lips. Simon waits until Raphael opens his eyes and then he begins to move. He fucks him gently, sliding in and out, enjoying the tight heat surrounding his cock and the soft noises coming out of Raphael's mouth. 

Simon rides him for most of the night, stopping before either of them comes before starting again. Raphael whimpers and moans, cries out and comes undone right before the sun rises in the sky.

Protected by the heavy curtains, Simon holds Raphael close, lightly kissing his cheek. He knows what they have may never be perfect. But it damn well will be close to it. Simon is sure of it.

Holding Raphael's hand in his, Simon thinks about his undead life so far, and decides that those distractions were not distractions at all. They were simply hurdles and signs bringing him to this very moment. 

Simon was here, where he always wanted to be: with Raphael. And together, they could distract each other when needed.


End file.
